


The Swan Princess

by crazhetalia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazhetalia/pseuds/crazhetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a terrible misconception that swans are tame, mild creatures. But in reality they are fierce, feral birds. This is the story of how a swan princess dove into the sea and never looked back at the storm she created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Once Upon A Time just the OC's

"Hunter! Hunter!" The ravenette in question looked up from her book and smiled brightly as her little brother came charging into the living room. She placed her book down beside her, not evening bothering to remember her place as she caught her brother. Pulling him to her, she places a big nosey kiss onto his cheek as he squirm to get away.

"Yes, Henry?" She chuckled as she releases him, watching him wipe the kiss off his cheek in disgust knowing it was just for show.

"I found my mom!" She stared at him confused for a minute before her eyes widen in surprise and happiness.

"Really?" She asked him in excitement. Henry and Hunter had been looking for Henry's real mother since he got that fairytale book from his teacher, Ms. Blanchard. Henry nodded his head quickly and showed her the address. When she read the address, her smile started to fade. "Henry, I can't leave Storybrooke. I can't go with you." Henry had come to his big sister in confidence that she would believe him when he told her about that curse that had a hold over everyone in Storybrooke and she did. She was the only one who believed him, he didn't know if it was just to make him feel better or what but she was willing to help with Operation Cobra.

"That's okay. I just need you to distract mom until I can bring her here." Hunter gave him a smirk that would make a pirate wary of what she was planing.

"I can do that." She told him. They both went upstairs to his room to help him pack and then she drove him to the town line. They had called a taxi to take him to the bus station to meet Henry, Hunter waved to Henry until she couldn't see him any more. There was just one part of the plan Henry hadn't told his sister. He wasn't just bring Emma Swan back but also, Jason Jones.

~o~

It wasn't until the next day when their mother finally realized that her ten year old son was missing. Hunter's head snapped to the door when it slammed open, she stared at her mother with wide eyes as she slowly stalked into the room.

"Where is Henry, Hunter?" She asked her in a sicking sweet voice. Hunter morphed her expression into confusion trying to throw her mother off.

"I don't understand?" The woman gave pause as her daughter sat up in her bed.

"Henry's missing." Hunter let out a fake gasp of shock. "Do you know where he is?"

"Mom, I bet he went to school early is all." She told her. Her mother let out a frustrated sigh as she sat down on the edge of Hunter's bed. Hunter placed a calming and comforting hand on her mother's shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine, mom. No need to fret." She inwardly grimaced as her mother brought her into her arms.

"Your right as always, Hunter." Her mother planted at kiss to her head. "I be lost without you." Hunter bit her lip, guiltily. Her mother got up and headed to the door, before turning back to look at her beautiful purple eyed daughter. "I love you, Hunter."

"Love you too, mom." She returned and let out a sigh of relief when the door closes. She flops back on her bed with a groan. "God, did that just make me feel like the worst daughter ever." She muttered as she got up and went to her closet. Pulling out some gray jogging pants and tank top, tossing those on she put her collar-bone length hair up into a messy pony tail and trotted downstairs to the kitchen. Going to the fridge, she dig around for something quick to eat but only found apples. "Do we have anything else beside apples?" She asked aloud.

"I thought you liked apples?" Hunter let out a surprise squeak at her mother's voice. She peeked around the door and found her mother, smirking. She held out a bottle of water and a granola bar to her. "Better get a move on or you'll be late to work." Hunter grinned and took the offered bottle and food.

"Me late? Never." She said as put her shoes on. "See you later, mom!" She called as she jogged down the walkway. She waved to people as she jogged passed them, she didn't stop jogging until she reached the docks. She stopped at the very edge of the docks and plopped down, taking a break to eat and rehydrate. She stared out into the water, her mind wondering to the curse that Henry was so sure about was real. If Hunter could be truthful about it, she always thought she was meant for something more then this life. She wished she could just sail away from here, but she couldn't. She was stuck here and she couldn't just leave her mother all by herself, it was a selfish idea no matter how much she wish it could be real. Hunter gave a sigh as she stood up and toss her trash into a trashcan and jogged back to her home to change for work. She toed off her shoes at the door and walked upstairs to her bathroom. She got undress and hopped into the shower washing the sweat off. She quickly dried off and got dress into the school swimsuit and some jogging pants and white shirt. She put her tennis shoes back on and got into her car, heading to the school. She waved to her best friend and Henry's teacher, Mary Margaret, as she parked her car. She held out a to-go coffee cup to her when she got closer.

"One hot chocolate with extra whip cream and cinnamon, milady." Mary did a little mock bow causing the girls to chuckle.

"Thank you, Mary." Hunter told her as she took a sip as they walked to their classrooms. Just as they got to Mary's room, Hunter turned to her. "Oh! Before I forget, Henry's at home with mom. He's feeling a bit under the weather." Mary raised an eyebrow at her before nodding in acceptance.

"You two are thicker then thieves." Hunter smirked.

"I like to think we're more like pirates then thieves." Mary chuckled and entered her room.

"See you at lunch, Hunter." Hunter simply grinned and walked to the swimming pool were her first class was waiting for her. Soon the day was over and Hunter was on her way home when her phone began to ring. Hunter glanced at her phone in the cup holder and her mother's named showed on the caller ID.

"Yeah, I'm so not answering." She said as the phone kept ringing. She was in so much trouble when she got home, she could just tell. She pulled into the driveway and turned her car off, but stayed where she was. "Well, time to face the music." She got out of the car and headed to her doom. The front door swung open before she could even touch the handle.

"Odette Hunter Mills!" Oh yeah, she was in deep trouble. "Where is your brother, young lady!" Her mother shouted at her on the porch, Graham behind her.

"Mom, I —" Hunter trailed off as a yellow bug pulled up to their front lawn gate. A tall blonde woman stepped out of the driver side followed by a equal tall ravenette man from the passenger side, then Henry quickly followed after the male.

"Henry? Uh! Henry!" His mother yells, running to them as they walked up to the others. She drags him into a hug. "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" She asked him.

"I found my _real_ mom!" he exclaimed and raced over to his sister. Hunter pulled him into a tight hug and walked him inside up to his room.

"So, you found her?" She asked as she tucked him in.

"Yeah!" He said, "And her cousin, too!" Hunter tilted her head to the side confused.

"Cousin?" She question. Henry simply gave her a smirk which had her rolling her eyes. "Never should of taught you that." She smiled as she brushed his hair back and leant forward, placing a kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight, Henry."

"Night, Hunter." She walked out of his room, bumping into Graham. She let out a sigh and walked around the man as he followed after her.

"Hunter, can't we talk about this?" He asked her. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"About the fact that you're sleeping with my mother? No." He went to open his mouth but she held up a hand, silencing him. "I don't want to hear it, Graham." He let out a tired sigh as he followed her to the foyer.

"Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine." Hunter rolled her eyes as she walked over to her mother and their guests.

"Thank you, Sheriff." He leaves with a nod and they walk into the sitting room. Hunter turned to the man and woman, holding her hand out to them.

"Hello, I'm Hunter Mills. I'm Henry's sister." The male gives a gentle smile that makes his breathtaking blue eyes brighter as he shook her hand.

"Jason Jones." He nods to the blonde woman with green eyes. "That's Emma Swan." She shakes hands with her as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Hunter told them with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry he dragged you out of your lives. I really don't know what's gotten into him." Regina spoke up, frowning a bit at her daughter's sudden friendliness.

"Kid's having a rough time. Happens." Jason shrugs.

"You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?" She asked them.

"Uh, we keep busy. Yeah." Emma answered her.

"Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom of two. So I push forward. Am I strict?" Hunter looked away, _'Hell yes, your strict.'_ she thought. "I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?"

"I'm — sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing." Emma said. Regina looks at them, confused.

"What fairytale thing?" She asked them.

"You know, his book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket." Jason told her.

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea what you're talking about." Emma and Jason glanced at each other before standing up.

"You know what, it's none of our business. He's your kid. And we really should be heading back." Emma said.

"Of course." Regina replies and walks them to the door. Hunter took this time to escape upstairs to her room before her mother could catch her. "Hunter!" Her mother banged on her door.

"Henry's asleep, mom. Please, just go to bed." She told her through the door. She heard her mother storm off to her room and slam her door shut. Hunter let out a breath of relief and went to bed. The next day, she quickly got ready for her jog and raced down to the docks and back home. She wasted no time getting ready for school and she left the house as fast as she entered it. She meet up with Mary as usual with their hot chocolate and went to their classes. Hunter returned to Mary's room for lunch just as the bell rang and children raced out of their classrooms.

"Hey." Mary smiled as she accepts a pear from a student.

"Why thank you!" Hunter moves over to sit on her desk before standing up quickly when her mother entered the room. "Miss Mills, what are you doing here?"

"Where's my son?" She asked Mary. The girls looked at each other confused then back to Regina.

"Henry . . . I assumed he was home with you." Mary told her.

"I thought he was here." Hunter said to her mother.

"You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find them?" She gestures towards Emma and Jason, standing just inside the doorway. Mary looks at them, extremely confused.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked them.

"I'm — I'm his . . ." Emma stuttered.

"The woman who gave him up for adoption." Jason glared at Regina's back as they walked inside the room.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" Emma asked Mary.

"No, unfortunately not." She goes to her purse and looked in her wallet for her credit card. "Clever boy. I should never have given him that book."

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Regina asked them all.

"Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy; so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, _lonely_. He needed it." Mary told her.

"What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time. Have a nice trip back to Boston." Regina walks out in a huff, knocking over a stack of books on the way out making Hunter roll her eyes. Emma bends down to help Mary pick them up. Jason turned to Hunter with his arms cross, still glaring.

"Your mom always a bitch, then?" He asked her.

"Oh, yeah." She answered him, causing him to smirk.

"Sorry to bother you." They turn back to Emma and Mary.

"No, it's — it's okay, I fear this is partially my fault." She told her.

"How's a book supposed to help?" Jason asked her.

"What do you think stories are for? These stories? The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life." They all leave the classroom, walking down the hall.

"Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass." That cause Hunter to snort.

"No, it's more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away?" Hunter let out a silent groan at Mary's foot in mouth moment. She turns around to Jason and Emma. "I am _so_ sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean in any way to judge you . . ."

"It's okay." Emma told her when they all knew it really wasn't.

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have; hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing." She told them. Emma and Jason glanced at the both of us for a moment.

"You know where he is, don't you?" Jason asked Hunter with a grin.

"Oh, yeah." She smirked, "Try his castle." Hunter turned to Mary. "Come on, lunch's on me." Mary simply rolled her eyes and followed after her friend. When it's time to go home, Hunter climbs up the tree next to her window and slips inside her room to avoid seeing her pissed mother. Hunter picked up a book to read when she heard the front door open and someone running up the stairs. _'Henry's home.'_ She thought simply and went back to reading. She glances up when her door opens and Henry dashed in. He goes straight to the window and stares out, watching something intensely.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Hunter asked him as she went to sit beside him.  
"The clock tower, just watch it." He told her and they sat there, watching the clock tower that never told the time beside 8:15. Hunter let out a gasp of shock when the minute hand moved, Henry grins as the clock shows 8:16.


	2. Part 1

This is the story of the Swan Princess. A tale of a young girl wishing for adventure. But having the Evil Queen as a mother leads to a very sheltered and boring life. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Let's start from the beginning, were King Leopard and Queen Regina introduce their daughter, Odette into the world.

~o~

It was a warm October day when the new princess was born. She was a tiny thing with black hair and blue eyes that all newborn babies have. She had captured the hearts of the king and queen, as well as, the young Princess Snow White. Everyone far and wide came to see her, including her grandmother, Kora. Now Kora hadn't been seen or heard from in a year or so. So her visit came as a shock for the young queen. Regina watched her mother approach her daughter with a cautious stare. Kora picked the babe up from her crib and held her close to her chest.

"So small and fragile, like a little bird." She whispered. She stared at her grandchild with an unemotional stare. As she stared on at the infant a smirk began to slowly appear on her lips. Looking over to the child's crib, she found a stuffed swan toy that was a gift from Snow White for her new baby sister. Kora's eyes lit up with glee. Turning to look at her daughter, son-in-law, and step-granddaughter. "I wish to give my own gift to the child." The king and queen shared a look before looking back to Kora.

"Very well, mother." Regina replied as she takes her child into her arms. Kora turned to the crowd of visitors and began to walk around in front of them.

"The princess shall grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, on eve of her sixteenth birthday, she shall fall into a body of water and change into a swan!" Kora pointed a finger towards the baby, purple smoke began to surround her. "She shall be cruse with the body of a swan whenever her skin touches a body of water forever more. The cruse will only break with true love kiss, but the man must make a vow of everlasting love and prove it to the world."

"No!" Regina cried, clutching her child to her chest.

"Guards! Seize her!" The King yelled, holding his wife and daughters to him. Kora let out a dark laugh and vanish in a cloud of purple smoke. Leopard and Regina glanced at each other then down to little Odette, who was oblivious to how far her fate had change.

~o~

Six years later

~o~

It was time for the yearly winter festival in the town village. King Leopard brought his two daughters to the festival while his wife stayed inside the castle. His oldest, Snow White was holding onto his youngest, Odette as they walked through the crowded and busy streets. A few guards following after them a couple feet away. They stopped at a few jewelry booths, looking for something for Regina. While the king and princess were looking through their selections, the littlest princess attention was captured by a sparkling green glow. She let out a soft gasp then began to pull on her sister's arm to get her attention. Snow looked down to her with a bright smile.

"Yes, Ettie?" She asked. Odette pointed towards the place where she saw the fairy.

"I saw a fairy, Snow!" she exclaimed then tried to drag her sister and herself after it but Snow pulled her back. Odette looked up at her sister, confused.

"Father told us to stay with him, Ettie. No running off." Snow reminded her then went back to looking at the jewelry. Odette frown and looked back towards the fairy's hiding spot. It was still there as if waiting for her. She read in the books in the castle library that the fairy folk guide you to people who play an important role in your life. She felt Snow remove her hand from her's as she picked up a sliver chain bracelet. She took the chance to muster all of the strength in her little legs and shot off towards the fae. Odette chased after the green sparkles of the fae through a jolly crowd of townspeople.

"Scuse me!" She squeaked, dancing around carts and skirts. She faintly heard her father's and sister's voice calling for her through the noise but she pushed forward still.

" **WATCH IT LASS!** " Odette spun around just in time for a pair of hands to pluck her from her place, which was now covered in broken ale barrels. "What's a little lamb like you doing running around by yourself?" The stranger asked. He had eyes as blue as the painting of the sea that hung in her room.

"I was chasing a fairy!" She chirped, pointing in the general vicinity of where she last saw the green glow.

"A fairy? Really?" The stranger asked in awe. Odette nodded her head fervently.

"Yes! The books in the library say that they lead you to important people!" The stranger chuckled and set the little girl back down.

"Well, too bad they don't lead you from trouble."

"Odette!" Her father came rushing through the crowd looking exasperated. Snow White a steps behind him. "My Lord child, when did you learn to run so fast?" He knelt down and scooped his daughter up into his arms.

"I was chasing a fairy, papa! And then those barrels fell and he made sure I didn't get squished!" She pointed to the slack jawed stranger.

"Your Majesty," He fell into a kneel. "My humblest apologies, I hadn't any idea that this child was yours." The king placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"No need for apologies young man. It is I who should be apologizing for my, ah, adventurous child." The king glanced at his daughter, who was trying as hard as a six year old could to withhold her giggles. The young man glanced up to the little violet eye giggling girl with a soft smile on his lips.

"It's quite alright, your Majesty." The little princess beamed him a big, bright smile. The young man slowly stood up from the ground.

"Killian!" Everyone glanced behind the young man as another man run towards them. The man placed a hand on younger's shoulder. "Your Majesty, I apologize for anything that my brother has done." The king raised a hand to silence the man.

"Everything is fine, Captain Jones." The king stated. "Your brother just saved my youngest from an untimely death." The man's eyes widen in shock as he looks towards his little brother. "You must be staying in town until spring, to wait out this winter?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Captain Jones answered.

"Then as a thank you for saving my child, you must stay with us while you wait." The king told them. The Jones brothers stare at the king in shock before bowing in thanks.

"We would be honored, your Majesty." The older Jones replied. The three royals smiled in joy.

"Very good. Come along then, it's time to return for dinner." With that, the five of them returned to the castle. As they walked into the castle entrance, the young queen appeared.

"Mama!" Odette squealed. Her father put her down and watched with a smile as she ran towards her mother. The queen caught her daughter and spun her around, smiling as she listen to her little girl's happy giggles.

"How was your day, Odette?" She asked her.

"I saw a fairy, mama!" Odette exclaimed. The queen smile faltered slightly as her daughter rambled on about the fairy. "Then he saved me from being squished!" Regina shook her head and stared at her daughter with wide eyes.

"You almost got squished?!" She exclaimed then turned to her husband and step-daughter. The king walked over towards his upset wife and placed a calming hand on her cheek.

"Everything is fine, my dear. Odette simply went after the fairy she saw and that young man there," Leopard pointed to Killian, who bowed towards the queen. "saved her from a few barrels of ale." Regina turned to the young man and nodded her head in thanks.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." She said then turn to the little girl in her arms. "You and I are going to have a talk about your behavior today, young lady." She put Odette down and grabbed her hand. As her mother lead her away from the others, Odette turned to wave at her savior.

"See you at dinner!" She said with a bright smile. Killian return her smile and wave.

"See you soon, young princess." He return then turn towards the king to speak with him, missing the glare Regina sent him.


	3. The Things You Love Most

Hunter skipped her morning jog that morning, deciding to take Henry to Granny's for a victory breakfast. She gave a soft knock to his door and peeked her head around.

"Wakey, wakey little brother." Henry smiled to his sister as he was getting ready for school.

"Morning, Hunter." She walked into his room and sat down on his bed. She took Henry's hands in her's dragging him close to her.

"So, I was thinking that we could go to Granny's and have breakfast, just the two of us. How does that sound?" She asked him.

"It sounds awesome." Hunter let out a twinkle of bell like laughter. She released him letting him get back to getting ready. They both snapped their heads to the door when it banged open. Their mother stormed in with Henry's book.

"The missing pages, where are they?" She asked him. Henry stared at her confused.

"It's an old book, stuff's missing. What do you care?" He questioned her. She looked at her children with a hurt and shock look.

"I care because you think I'm some evil queen. And that hurts me, Henry. I'm your mother." She touches his face. Henry moves away from her.

"No, you're not." He told her.

"Well, then, who is? That woman you brought here? I don't like what she or this book is doing to you. Thankfully both are no longer an issue." Henry looks at the ground and shuffles his feet. "What?" The clock tower chimes. Regina, shocked, turns her head towards the sound. Hunter and Henry quickly leave the house and head to Granny's. They entered the building and sat down in a booth. Ruby came over the minute they sat down.

"The usual, guys?" She asked them with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks Ruby." Hunter said, returning the smile. She turned to Henry and saw him staring at her. "What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the real reason you brought me here?" He questioned. Hunter put on a shock and hurt expression while placing a hand to her heart.

"Oh, that hurt little brother. What? I can't be an awesome big sister and treat you for your victory?" Henry simply raised an eyebrow at her causing her to smirk. "I've taught you well, maybe a bit too well." Henry grinned at her. "Who's the man? What's his part in the curse?" she asked him. That cause Henry to shift in his seat and fiddle with his hands.

"He's Emma's cousin." He finally spoke.

"Yes, I got that but how is he related to her?" Henry looked up to her. "Snow White only had one sibling and you said that was Odette, the swan princess which is me." Hunter tilted her head to the side. "What are you hiding, Henry?"

"Jason is Odette's son." Hunter's eyes widen in surprise and shock. "You sent him here with Emma to help her break the curse." Hunter swallowed and looked away, only glancing back to thank Ruby for bringing their drinks and food. She picked up her cup of hot chocolate taking a sip to calm her nerves.

"I thought Odette didn't believe in love?" She questioned Henry.

"That's what I thought too. I think her story is wrong." Hunter furrowed her brow at her brother, perplexed.

"Wrong? Whatever do you mean by that?" Henry stared at her for a moment.

"I think she lied about her story. She's hiding something." Hunter mouth dropped open, startled.

"What could I possibly have to hide?" Henry looked around the dinner to make sure no one was listening in.

"Have you ever notice that you sometime speak with a accent, like a pirate?" He questioned her. Hunter open her mouth to speak but closed it, only to open it again.

"No, I — I never noticed that, Henry." She picked at her french toast for a moment. "So you think Odette, who is me, spent her time with pirates?"

"Yeah, maybe." Hunter took a bite of her food. Henry looked up at the clock and quickly grabbed his things. "I'm gonna be late if I don't get going. Thanks for breakfast, Hunter." He planted a kiss to his sister's cheek.

"Not a problem, Henry." She gave him a kiss back and watched him race to the bus. She went back to her food, thinking. She glanced up when the bell ranged and watched Emma Swan and Jason Jones walk in. They sat down at the bar, talking to one another quietly. "Ruby." She waved her friend over.

"Yeah, Hunter?" She asked her.

"Can you give those two a hot chocolate with cinnamon, please? Just put it on my tab." Ruby look back at the two and then to Hunter.

"You got it." Hunter smirked and nodded her thanks. She watched as Ruby place the two drinks in front of them, only for Emma to look at Graham. Emma walked over to Graham while Jason came to her and sat down across from her.

"Thanks." She gave him an innocent look, pretending she had no idea what he was talking about. "For the coco. I'm impressed that you guessed that we liked cinnamon 'cause most people don't." He took another sip of his coco.

"Henry and I like cinnamon in our hot chocolate, too." She told him with a smile. They both looked up when Emma came over and stood in front of them.

"You sent the chocolates?" She asked, confused.

"Yes." Hunter answered.

"Why?" Hunter simply gave them a smirk causing them to narrow their eyes at her. She turn to Jason.

"Walk me to work?" She questioned, innocently. He blinked at her, confused before shrugging.

"Sure, why not." He said, getting out of the booth. Hunter grinned and paid her bill. Jason held out his arm to her as they walked out the door.

"Such a gentleman." She said as she wrapped her arm around his. Emma following after them with a frown.

"I serve to please." He sent her a smirk. "So, where do you work?"

"At the school. I'm the swim teacher there." She told him before letting out a groan when she saw Henry sitting on a bench.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" Emma asked him.

"Waiting for you guys." He said with a 'duh' tone. The adults rolled their eyes as he joined them on their walk to the school.

"So, what's the deal with you and your mom?" Emma asked.

"It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one: identification. I call it, "Operation Cobra"." Henry said as he walked in front of them.

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairytales." Jason stated.

"Exactly, it's a codename. It'll throw the Queen off the trail." He looked back at Jason.

"So, everyone here is a fairytale character, they just don't know it." Emma said.

"That's the curse. Time's been frozen . . . until you got here." Hunter told them. Emma begins to take a bite of the apple she was carrying. "Hey! Where'd you get that?" Emma stares at her, stunned.

"Your mom."

"Don't eat that!" Henry takes it from her and throws it. Emma and Jason shared a confused look.

"Okay . . . um, uh, alright. What about their pasts?" Jason questioned.

"We don't know. It's a haze to us. Ask anyone anything and you'll see." Hunter answered him.

"So . . . for decades, people have been walking around, in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious." Emma looked at Hunter then to Jason.

"I knew you'd get it! That's why we need _you_ , you're the only two who can stop her Curse." Henry said, excitedly.

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Emma questioned.

"And because I'm the son of Odette, Snow White's little sister?" Jason also questioned. Hunter glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yes! And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that." Henry unzips his backpack. "I took out the end," He takes out some pages from the fairytale book and hands them to Emma. "the part with you in it." Emma looks at a page containing an illustration of Prince Charming placing baby Emma in the wardrobe, the name "Emma" clearly visibly on the baby blanket. "See? Your mom _is_ Snow White!"

"Kid . . ." Emma sighed.

"I know the hero never believes at first, if they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them. But whatever you do, _don't_ let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are . . . then it would be bad." They finally reached the school and Henry continues. "I gotta go, but I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!"

"I never said I did!" Emma called after him.

"Why else would you be here?" He called back then runs off towards school. Mary approached them with two to-go cups. Hunter takes one from her and releases Jason's arm.

"It's good to see his smile back." Mary said.

"I didn't do anything." Emma stated. Hunter turned to them.

"You stayed." She told them, then bit her lip. "Does my mom know you're still here?"

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person, how did she get elected?" Jason asked her. Hunter gave a confused, thoughtful look.

"She's been Mayor since I was a little girl. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of fear." She told them.

"And I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book and now he thinks she's the Evil Queen." Mary stated.

"Who does he think you are?" Jason questioned.

"It's silly . . ." Mary scoffs.

"We just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on us." Emma laughs. Hunter sent her a light glare.

"Snow White." Emma looked at her slightly stunned. Jason turned to Hunter.

"And you?" He asked.

"Snow White's little sister, Odette." Now Jason looked taken back. Hunter sent him a sickeningly sweet smile. "Who does he think you are?" The school bell rings in the distance.

"We're not in the book . . . Can I ask you a favor? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy; do you know where I can find the doctor?" Hunter narrowed her eyes at Emma's lie.

"Dr. Archie Hopper. Now, we must be going." She told them and they walked into the building. During one of her classes, Henry suddenly rushed into the pool arena. "Henry! No running!" Hunter shouted from the other side of the pool.

"Emma and Jason are in jail, Hunter! We have to bail them out!" He shouted back to her. Mary briskly walked into the pool arena a few minutes after Henry.

"Jail?" Hunter stated, stunned. "What are they doing in the brig?" Henry gave her a confused look.

"Brig?" He asked. Hunter just raised a eyebrow at him.

"I didn't say brig, Henry." He went to say something but changed his mind. He grabbed his sister's arm and began to drag her out of the arena. "Henry, I can't leave! I've got a class right now." She exclaimed.

"They'll be fine. Class is over anyway." She sighed, letting him drag her out of the building and to Mary's car. They drove to the police station with Henry filling Hunter and Mary in on what their mother told him. When Mary stopped the car, the Mills siblings ran into the building with Mary behind them. "Hey!" Graham turned around to them in surprise.

"Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?" He asked him.

"Our mother told him what happened." Hunter all but hissed out.

"Of course she did!" Emma sassed and turned to Henry. "Henry, I don't know what she said —"

"You're a genius!" He exclaimed to her. Jason and Emma looked at him in surprise.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I know what you were up to." They looked at him, confused. "You were gathering intel. For "Operation Cobra"." Henry said in a almost whisper.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost . . ." Graham spoke, sounding truly lost and confused. It almost made Hunter feel a little sorry for him but then, she just remembers that he's sleeping with her mother. She turned to him with a smile that sent shivers down his spine, and not the good kind.

"It's need to know, Sheriff, and all you need to know is that Miss. Blanchard and I are going to bail them out." She told him, Graham gapes at her.

"You are? Why?" Jason asked her.

"We trust you." Hunter told him the truth. Emma smiled at Graham and moved over to him.

"Well. If you could uncuff me and let my cousin out." She extends her cuffed wrists. "We have something to do." Graham unlocked her cuffs and let Jason out of the cell.

"Thanks, mate." He told him, sarcastically. He bumped his shoulder with Graham as he passed him, shoving him back a step. He turned to Hunter and Mary and did a mock bow. "Thank you, miladies. I am forever in your debts." He said a bit sassily causing the two to giggle.

"It was our pleasure, dear sir. Just don't make a habit of it, now." Hunter told him causing him to smirk.

"Never." He said and left the building, going after his blonde cousin. Hunter stared after him in a shock stupor, for a moment she thought she saw Jason in black leather and a silver hook. She shook her head and turned to Henry.

"Alright, back to school with you." Henry groaned but smiled at her.

"Your doing the accent again." And with that he ran out to the car, Hunter turned to Mary.

"What accent?!" She asked her best friend. Mary just shook her head with a teasing smile.

"Must be from all those british shows and movies you watch." She said and let out a squeal when Hunter poked her in the side.

"I do not have an accent!" She told her but Mary just smiled as they walked to the car. She sighed as they pull back into the school parking lot. Hunter turns to Henry and grabs him before he can leave. "Remember we have to meet mom at her office for our therapy sessions." He nods and Hunter lets him go. Mary turns to her with a light frown.

"She still making you go to therapy?" She asked her, concerned. Hunter stared at the spot Henry occupied for a few more moments before speaking.

"She thinks there's something wrong with me and she wants it fixed." Hunter turns to her friend, "But how do you fix a broken heart when your own mother caused it?" Mary stared at her confused before it dawn on her.

"This is about Graham? Hunter, I've —" Hunter interrupted her.

"No, it's not Graham. It's someone else but I have no idea who it is. I keep getting these snippets of this man all dress in black leather and that the only reason we aren't together is because of my mother." Mary sighed at her friend and shook her head.

"You believe what Henry is telling you about your mother is true." She said, exasperated. Hunter stared at Mary with slightly teary eyes.

"Yes, I do." Hunter's voice wobbled a bit, "Because for the first time in a long bloody time, I feel hope." And with that she got out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

"Hunter!" She stormed into the building ignoring Mary's calls, wiping the one lone tear running down her cheek. The rest of the day went by in a blur for Hunter, when school was over she and Henry walked to Granny's to pick up her car as well as getting some hot chocolate. She drives them to their mother's office and parks the car when they arrive. "Go get mom, Henry." He nods and runs in. Hunter waits in the car, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel when she jumps in surprise when the car door slams shut. She looks over to find Henry in tears. "Henry?!" She exclaims and cups his face in her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Emma thinks I'm crazy." Hunter eyes narrow dangerously as she wipes the tears away.

"Don't you believe her for one minute, Henry. You are not crazy because I believe in you." She told him. Henry sniffed and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Hunter." He whispered.

"Your welcome, Henry." She whispered back and drove them to Archie's. Hunter watches Henry going into the building and waits for Swan and Jones to show up. When she spots them walking towards the office, she gets out of the car and stalks after them. "Swan!" She yells causing the blonde to turn around.

"Hey, I'm —" Hunter slaps her in the face before she could finished. Emma stares at her with wide eyes as she closes in on her space.

"If you ever call my little brother crazy again, Swan you'll get something much worse then a slap to the face." She hissed out. "Now, I want you to go in there and tell him what he needs to hear, got it?" Emma nods her head in agreement and rushes into the building, Jason looks at Hunter with a smirk. "What?" She asked him.

"Apparently, I have one badass mom if the curse is true." Hunter furrowed her brows. "I'm kind of hoping that it is now." And with that, he walks into the building leaving Hunter standing out on sidewalk smiling to herself. She also hoped for the curse to be real.


	4. Part 2

“How many times have your father and I told you not to run off, Odette?” Regina reprimand her daughter. The little girl let out a sigh.

“One hundred.” She muttered. Regina let out a huff at her daughter’s replied.

“That question did not require an answer, young lady.” Odette shot her mother a confused look.

“Then why did you ask, mama?” Odette questioned but smiled when her mother let out a light chuckle. Regina picked up her daughter and brought her into her arms.

“Because mama was just worried, my swan. But you must listen to us, Odette, no more running off.” The queen repeated.

“But it’s so boring here in the castle, mama.” Odette whined.

“Princesses do not whine, Odette.” The young princess let out a huff and pouted as they entered her room. “Now, let’s get you out of this clothes and into something more appropriate.” Odette let out another whine which her mother tsked at. “Princesses do not run around in pants.” Odette let out a soft sigh while her mother began to order the servants around to get her ready for dinner. Soon her silky black hair was place into a high bun and placed into a wintery white dress and matching shoes. A small diamond tiara was placed on top of her head. Once the servants were done, she walked out into the hall to meet her mother.

“Mama?” Odette called softly to her waiting mother. Regina turned around, also in a wintery dress and diamond tiara, gave her darling child a bright smile.

“Oh, look at you! So beautiful, my swan.” Regina cooed to Odette. “Now it’s time for dinner, we mustn’t be late.” Regina quickly lead them to the dining hall and helped Odette into her seat that was next to Snow White. Snow White smiled down at her little sister and began to put some food onto her plate. The two princesses whispered to each other while their parents spoke with their guest. After a while Odette began to fidget in her seat bored of the conversations going on. She turned her attention to the man that saved her earlier today.

“Are you a pirate?” Everyone turned to her with wide eyes. She gave an adorable tilt of her head, her eyes bright with curiosity. “Well, are you?” Killian shot a quick glance to the King and Queen before clearing his throat.

“Aye, lass I am.” He answered slowly. Odette perked up in her seat and leaned forward on her hands.

“I bet you have lots of stories about your adventures then!” She cheered, a huge grin on her lips. “What’s the ocean like? Is it really as blue as the books say?” Odette asked question after question. Killian gave the young princess a small smile at her excitement.

“Slow down, child.” King Leopard chuckled at daughter, so full of spirit and want for adventure. Odette ducked her head sheepishly.

“Princesses do not slouch at the dinner table, Odette.” Regina reprimanded the young girl. The girl quickly fixed her posture.

“Sorry, mama.” Odette whispered. Killian watched the interaction for a few moments as the purple eyed princess goes silent and stares at her plate.

“Have you ever heard of Neverland, lass?” Odette glanced up at him.

“Neverland?” She questioned. Killian nodded as he took a sip from his wine glass.

“Aye, Neverland.” Both princesses looked interested about this place called ‘Neverland’.

“What’s Neverland?” Snow asked.

“What’s Neverland, you ask?” Killian grinned at the girls. “It’s a land far away from here, a beautiful and dangerous island. It’s filled with mysterious plants and creatures. A place where times stops and you never age, where you never have to grow up.” Odette stares at him with widen eyes and jaw slack with awe. “But who wants to really? There’s a boy called Peter Pan, who rules the land with his band of Lost Boys. A place where children make the rules.”

“Neverland.” Odette whispered before turning to her father. “Papa, I want to go to Neverland.” The King chuckled.

“Neverland isn't real, my child. It’s just a story.” He told her. Odette furrowed her brow and frowned.

“But he’s been there, papa! He had to been there!” She exclaimed.

“Odette!” Regina snapped causing Odette to go quiet. “Princesses do not shout.”

“Princesses can’t do a lot of things.” Odette mutter as she pouts at the table. Killian gave a soft snort at the princess’s sass.

“What was that, young lady?” Regina raised an eyebrow at her child.

“I’m sorry, mama.” She turned to Leopard. “Sorry, papa.”

“It’s quite alright, my sweet Odette.” Leopard smiled at his daughter then turned to the pirate. “Please, tells us more of your travels.” Killian nodded and launched into another story of his travels, carefully watching the littlest princess reaction to each one. His storytelling lasted well into the night were the princesses fell asleep at their seats and the king and queen carried them to their rooms. Killian retired in the guest room a servant brought him too, delighted to sleep in a plush bed a luxury he hadn't had in nearly three hundred years.

~o~

The next morning, Killian woke early to explore the castle while the royals were still sleeping and the servants run about getting things ready for the new day. He looked at each and every nook and cranny, calculating the worth each object. He was a pirate after all and pirates are nothing but opportunist. He wouldn't take anything yet, he’d wait closer till his departure.

“Killian!” Killian grunted as something rammed into his legs causing them to buckle slightly. He looked down to find the younger princess grinning up at him.

“Princess? What on Earth are you doing up so early?” He asked her.

“I went to Neverland, Killian!” Killian eyebrows skyrocketed to his hairline as the princess continued to tell him of her time in Neverland. “Peter said I could come back tonight!” Killian quickly kneeled down in front of her and took her shoulders in his hands, well hand and hook.

“Odette, you can’t tell anyone else about your time in Neverland understand?” Odette stared at him, confused.

“Why not?” She asked him. Killian sighed at the girl.

“No one must know it truly exist, princess. It’ll be our secret. You can keep a secret, right?” The young girl quickly nodded. “That’s a good lass.” Killian chuckled at the bright smile he got.

“Will you play with me?” Odette asked. Killian lifted one of his legs to rest an arm on it.

“And what shall we play, princess?” He questioned with a soft grin. Odette tapped her chin while she thought of what to play making Killian laugh.

“Let’s play pirates!” She cheered and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. She dragged him to the courtyard and raced over to the wooden chest that held some of her toys. She pulled out two wooden swords and handed one to Killian. “You’ll be Captain Killian.” Killian chuckled at the irony.  
“What will you be, princess?” Odette gave him a light smirk that caused him to pause for a moment. Such a expression he would never guess to cross a princess’s lips.

“I’ll be Hunter, the Pirate Queen. Ruler of the Seven Seas and of pirates.” She held up her sword to him. “And I challenge you to a duel for your loot!” Killian raised his wooden sword.

“I accept your challenge, Queen Hunter.” They began to clash swords, Odette letting out peddles of giggles and laughter as they moved around the courtyard. Killian was impressed with the young girl’s skills with the toy sword.

“Take that, Captain Jones!” Odette swung her sword around and lightly tapped Killian on his side.  “Ah! I’m hit!” He groaned in fake agony while slowly dropping to his knees.

“You have defeated me, Queen Hunter. My treasure, crew, and ship is yours.” Killian let’s out another gasp of pain before falling on the ground, still.

“The Pirate Queen is victorious once again!” Odette cheers before squealing out in surprise as she’s lifted into the air. “Killian!” She gasps out between bouts of laughter as Killian tickles her mercilessly. He soon stops and let’s her catch her breath.

“Were did you learn to weld a sword, princess Odette?” Killian asked her as he placed her back on her feet.

“I sneak away when nanny goes to go help Snow and watch the knights practice in the yard.” She told him. Killian stares at the little girl in astonishment. This tiny little thing was never taught how to handle a sword, well why would she? She was a princess, she had no business learning how to sword fight but there it was staring him right back in the face. This girl once fully grown could become a master in sword fighting if she continued to practice.

“You’re quite the talented little lamb, aren’t you?” Killian asked her. Odette shrugged her tiny shoulders.

“It’s boring being a princess.”


	5. Snow Falls

Hunter sighed as she paced back and forth in her room, her mother was keeping her there as punishment for helping Jason and Emma with bail. She just felt antsy being locked up in a place she was suppose to feel loved and welcomed at.

_**Tink!** _

Hunter frowned and looked around for the source of the sound.

_**Tink! Tink!** _

She tilted her head when her sight stopped at the window, slowly she moved over to the window and waited.

_**Tink! Tink! Tink!** _

She opened the window and stuck her head out. Looking around, she couldn't find the source until she got pegged in the forehead with a rock.

"Shit!" She hissed and rubbed at her head.

"Sorry! That wasn't suppose to happen." Hunter snorted and looked down. Graham's sheepish smile stared up at her as she gaped at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked him. He looked around before looking back at her.

"I want to give us another try." He told her, Hunter let out a chuckle and moved back to shut the window. "Odette, wait please!" That caused her to pause slightly and look back at him. "Please." He said, sincerely.

"Tsk." She sighed and sat down on the ledge. "Give me one good reason why I should." She told him as she crossed her arms.

"I'd rather show you the reason. Meet me at Granny's at 8." He gave her a boyish smile causing her lips to twitch.

"Can't, I'm under lock and key." She replied. Graham just smirked at her.

"That's never stopped you before." Hunter laughed and looked at the clock then back to Graham.

"Go wait in your car, I'll be there in twenty." Graham gave a quiet cheer and raced to his car, waiting. Hunter rushed over to her closet and pulled out a white dress and black heels. She quickly got dressed and climbed out the window. Sprinting to Graham's car, she hopped in and they drove off to Granny's laughing. When they arrived, Hunter pulled on her shoes as Graham walked around the car to open her door.

"Still the gentleman, I see." She stated as she took his hand to help her out of the car.

"For you, always." He whispered to her, causing her to go speechless. He lead her to a booth that had a white rose in a vase in the middle of the table with wine glasses and a chilled bottle of Franzia Sunset Blush, Hunter's favorite. She gave a Graham a bright smile as she sat down, watching him pour them a glass of the pink wine. She took the stem of the glass in-between her forefinger and thumb and took a sip. She let out a satisfying sigh at the refreshing crisp taste.

"So, that reason?" She ask while placing the glass back on the table. Graham stares at her for a moment then down at the red and white checkered table cloth. "Graham?" Hunter leaned forward and placed a hand over his. Graham takes a deep breath and looks Hunter in the eyes.

"I love you." Hunter's violet eyes widen in surprise. "And I want to be with you. . ." He trailed off glancing away from her and out the window.

"I'm sensing a really big 'but' coming along." Hunter chuckled a bit nervously and began to pull her hand back. Graham looked back at her, grabbing her hand before it was out of reach.

"But the thing with your mother." Hunter closes her eyes and let's out a sigh. She gently tugs her hand out of his and starts to move out of the booth. "Hunter, wait." Graham grabs her arm softly. She stares at the front door while Graham tried to find the words to explain everything.

"I don't feel anything when I'm with her." He began.

"Graham, I really don't -" Hunter starts trying to move away from him.

"Just listen, please." Graham begged her as he turned her around to face him. "And I know I should've told you about the affair from the very beginning. But, Odette," Hunter's eyes start to tear up as they stare at each other. "When I'm with you, I feel everything. When I'm with you, I'm not numb anymore. I love you so much and I hate myself more everyday for what I did to you. I never should've done that to you. I know you may never forgive me and I really don't deserve it."

"Graham." Hunter replied, softly. She reached a hand up and cupped his cheek. "I love you, too." She brushed her fingertips against his cheek bone. "I know that you had no choice with the affair with my mother but now you do. You can be with me and I'll protect you from whatever she throws at us. I want us to work. God, I've missed you and I've never felt this way for anyone but you. So, I forgive you but you have to work for this. I can't be the only one trying to make this work like before." Graham gave her a smile and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you." He whispered as he lowered his lips towards hers.

"Just kiss me." She whispered back and tilted her chin up. Graham pressed their lips together and a passionate kiss.

"Hey! Get a room!" Someone shouts at them causing them to jerk apart, laughing.

"Sorry." Graham tells the other customers while Hunter smirks at them.

"You offering a room, Granny?" She teased then chuckles as the old woman snaps a towel at her. The two sit back down while holdings hands on top of the table as Granny brings out their usual orders. They smiled at each other as they chatted over their food.

"Ruby?" Hunter looked up at the call and found Mary Margaret sitting across from Dr. Whale, looking dishearten. "Check, please." She watches as Mary Margaret is handed the check and pays for it then leaves.

"That bastard." She mutters to Graham as she turns back to him.

"I have to say that was very ungentleman like to do, especially to someone like Mary Margaret." He told her rubbing his thumb soothingly on the back of her hand. "Do you want to go see if she's okay?" Hunter shakes her head.

"No, I'll see her tomorrow for volunteer work at the hospital." She gives him a small smile. "I'd like to enjoy the rest of our date together." Graham returned the smile and they continue to eat their dinner in peace. Soon, they finished their food and paid their check before walking back to Graham's car, arm in arm. They whispered to each other on the drive back to the Mills home. When they were a block away, Graham turned off the car and turned to Hunter.

"I'm so glad you came tonight." Hunter smiled and leaned over the console placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I am, too." She replied then gave him another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He returned and watched her exit the car before starting the car. Hunter waved to him as he drove away then snuck back up the window into her room. She grinned as she shut the window behind her quietly then changed back into her pj's. As she got into bed and laid down, she stared up at the ceiling.

"I got him back." She whispered. "I won this time." Was the last thing she said before sleep took over, the grin never leaving her lips.

~o~

Hunter bounce from kid to kid, helping them hang up decorations around the hospital room.

"Someone's a bit chipper this morning." Mary Margaret said as she walked by. Hunter just laughed and gave her a bright smile.

"I'm just feeling really happy is all." She told her.

"Would that happiness have anything to do with a certain sheriff?" Mary Margaret question with a small smile of her own. She hadn't seen her friend this happy for what seemed forever.

"Why yes it does, actually. We're back together." Hunter answered. "He told me he loves me." She turned to her friend to tell her more but spotted Henry in the ICU unit. "Oh, Henry's with that John Doe again."

"I'll go get him and I'm so happy that you and Graham are back together." Mary told her before heading over to the ICU room. Hunter went back to helping more of the children before rounding them up to leave.

"Hunter!" She turned to Henry. "Can you call Emma and Jason for me?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything you want me to tell them?" She asked him as she took her cell out and dialed Jason's number.

"Yeah, tell them to meet us at the castle." Henry told her then joined his class as they head to the bus.

"Hey, Hunter." Jason said once he answered the phone. "What's up."

"Henry wants you and Emma to meet us at the playground near the shore. That's all I really know." She told him as she walked towards the bus.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there." He replied.

"Great! See you in a bit." She said before she hanged up. She sat down next to Mary Margaret and began to tell her all about her date last night with Graham.

"It's so amazing to see you like this. It's been so long since you've been so lively." Mary Margaret told her happily, though her voice didn't sound happy. Hunter looked at her friend in concern.

"Is something wrong, Mary?" She questioned. Mary Margaret blinked at her for a moment before plastering on a smile.

"No, nothing's wrong." Hunter frown slightly but nods her head.

"If you're sure." She said before turning around to tell a few of the children to settle down. They quickly arrive back at the school and they all depart the bus, the children running to the school playground. "Mary, I'm going to take Henry home early today."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Hunter." Hunter grabbed Henry's things then waved to him.

"Henry! Time to go!" Henry came racing towards her and grabbed her hand then began to pull her to the car. "Slow down, kiddo." She laughed but unlocks the car for him. They get into the car and drive over to the park, arriving just as Emma and Jason do.

"Jason! Emma!" Henry exclaimed as he runs over to them and gives them both a hug.

"Hey, kid." Jason greets him and ruffles his hair.

"Hi, Henry. Now what was so important that we had to come here?" Emma asked him as they all sat down on the playset. Henry takes out the storybook and shows them an illustration of a Prince.

"I found your father - Prince Charming." He told them.

"Henry. . ." Emma sighs out.

"He's in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar?" He points to the scar on the prince's face. "He has one, too."

"So? Lots of people have scars." Emma told him. Henry sighed and rolled his eyes exasperated causing Hunter to chuckle quietly. That boy had learned too many of her traits in the years of raising him. She turned to Jason and nudged her head towards the cars as she stood up. He smirks and follows after her.

"Sometimes I worry about him. He acts too much like me then I care to admit." Hunter tells him as they walk to cars. "It's going to get him in trouble one day with no way out."

"The kid's smart, he'll be fine." Jason reasoned as they sit on the hood of the yellow buggie.

"So, I heard you're looking for a place to stay." Hunter states ignoring the raised eyebrow Jason shot her. "Graham has an extra room if you want and he's looking for a roommate." Jason tilts his head in thought before nodding.

"Yeah, I'd like that but do you mind if I could talk to him about it first?" He questioned.

"Absolutely. Here," Hunter digs around in her pockets for a piece of paper and a pen. She pulls the objects out once she found them and wrote down Graham's number and address. "This is his number and address. You can probably find him at the station when their done."

"Thanks, Hunter." He told her as he takes the paper from her.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad you're staying." She replied then stands up from the car as Emma and Henry walked towards them. "Come on, Henry. We better get going before mom sends a search party after us." Henry laughs as he crawls into the passenger seat. "See you guys tomorrow." She wave to Emma and Jason then pulls out of the parking lot and drives them home.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked Henry.

"We're going to meet Emma, Jason, and Mary Margaret at Granny's tomorrow." He answered and hopped out of the car when Hunter pulled into the driveway. She parked the car and turned off the engine before following Henry into the house. She walked up to her room to drop off her things and changed into something nicer for dinner. She stared at her reflection as she fixes her hair and sighs at what she sees. This dolled up version of herself wasn't who she wanted to be, this was what her mother wants her to be. She glances around her room and her sight lands on a few of her luggage bags.

"Hunter! Henry! Dinner's ready!" Regina shouted up the stairs. Hunter listened as Henry runs down the hallway and down the stairs to the dining room. She bits her lip as she pulls her cell out and looks up Graham's number. She glances at the door before making up her mind. She sends Graham a quick text then grabs her bags and begins to quickly pack what she could fit into them. Hunter looks up when her phone chimes. She picks it up from the bed and opens the text.

'I've had the space waiting for you since you left.' Hunter smiles softly and continued to pack her things. She pauses for a moment when she heard her door open.

"Hunter, didn't you hear me? I said-" Regina trails off when she spots the stuffed bags on her daughter's bed. Regina takes a few steps towards her. "Hunter, what are you doing?"

"Just what it looks like, packing." Hunter answered as she went to her jewelry box that sat on her vanity. She picks up the small white and teal chest and gently packs it into one of the bags. Regina storms over to her and grabs her arm.

"And just where do you plan to go?" She asked her. Hunter tugged her arm out of her hold.

"I'm moving back in with Graham. I never should have come back to this place." She replied and started to zip up the bags. "I've let you control me since I can remember and I've had enough." She picks up her bags and pushes past her mother, the bags and her mother trailing behind her.

"You're going back to that man? After he broke your heart? How can you trust him after he cheated on you?" Regina questioned as she chased after her child. Hunter slammed her luggage on the stairstep she was on and spun around to face her mother.

"I love him!" She shouted at her mother causing the woman to jolt in shock. "Why can't you just let me be happy." Regina stared at her as tears welled up in her eyes. "Why, mom?" It was like staring into the past. She was treating her daughter just like her mother had treated her. Hunter waits for her mother to answer before scoffing and continues to take her bags to her car. She opens her trunk and starts to place her bags into the car.

"You're leaving?" Hunter sighs and gently shuts the trunk before turning to her brother. She place a hand on his shoulder and brought him into her arms, hugging him tightly.

"Yes, I am." She placed a kiss to his head then runs a hand through his hair. "But I'll still help with Operation Cobra. I just need to get away from her poison, Henry. I want to be happy and loved, I hope you can understand." Henry holds onto his sister clutching to her black coat.

"I do, I just wish you didn't have to leave." He said, his voice muffled as he pressed his face into her stomach.

"This isn't goodbye, Henry. I'll see you tomorrow at Granny's, I promise. I love you." She placed one last kiss to his head and got into her car. She waved to Henry as she pulled out of the drive and drove down the street heading towards Graham's apartment complex. She pulled into one of the empty parking spaces and turned off the car. Hunter closes her eyes and leans her head against the steering wheel while fighting the tears in her eyes. Taking a few deep breathes, she opens the door and gets her bags from the trunk. She struggles up the stairs to Graham's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hunter." Graham said softly once he opened up the door. Hunter dropped her bags in the hallway and fell into his open arms.

"Graham." She cried quietly into his shoulder as he held her close and petted her hair.

"I know, I know. Shhh." He whispered into her hair. "Everything will turn out fine, I promise." Hunter nodded her head as she calms down. They pull apart and together they took Hunter's bags into the apartment.

"I think I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed." Hunter told him once all the bags are in the living room. "If that's okay with you?" She turned to him while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah, of course. I'll take the couch, you can have the bed." He said as he walked over to the couch to pull out the bed.

"The couch? What happened to the spare bedroom?" She asked.

"Jason called a couple hours ago about my roommate ad. He just moved in actually so we're down a bed." Hunter looked down the hall towards the second bedroom.

"Well, that was fast. I just told him about it not to long ago." She told him when she turn back. "But, that doesn't matter. I'll be taking the couch as I am an unexpected guest." She moved over to help him make up the bed.

"Hunter, I can't -" She stopped him with a kiss.

"You can and I will. End of discussion." She winked and heads to the bathroom, making a stop to pick up her toiletry bag. Graham chuckles and shakes his head before going back to making the bed. Hunter quickly takes her shower and heads to bed, the day draining her exhausted. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

~o~

Hunter jerks awake the next morning as someone bangs around the kitchen next to her.

"Who's there?" She called out groggily. A darked hair male popped his head around the corner. "Jason?" She squinted her eyes at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He answered as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looks at the clock on the wall checking the time, it was 5:49.

"It's fine, my internal clock was going to wake me up soon for my morning run." She sits up and stretches.

"Really? I was just about to do the same." He walks into the living room. "You mind having a running partner?"

"Doesn't Emma run with you?" She asked as she grabs some of her running clothes.

"Heh, running for no purpose isn't really Emma's thing." Jason chuckled causing Hunter to smirk.

"All right. Let me get ready and we can go." She quickly changed in the bathroom and did her daily morning routine before heading back into the living room. "By the way, I run all the way to the end of the docks. Even from here." She tells Jason as she pulls her hair into a ponytail.

"You serious? That's a couple miles." He said as he toss her a bottle of water and a banana. Hunter catches them then stares at the fruit for a moment. "You don't mind do you? Banana's are kind of my favorite, well, I like them more than apples anyway."

"Yeah, no it's not a problem. Their my favorite too, actually." She replied before stopping at Graham's room. "Let me just tell Graham we're leaving and we can go."

"Okay, I'll go wait outside." Jason said then left the apartment.

"Graham?" She whispered as she opened the door and spys the Graham shape lump in the bed. She goes over and sits down beside him, running a hand through his curly brown hair.

"Hmmm?" Graham moans sleepily as he blinked his eyes. "Hunter?"

"Hey, Jason and I are going for a run. We'll be back in an hour or so all right?" She told him and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Love you."

"Luv 'ou, too." He slurred out before going back to sleep. Hunter chuckles and goes to meet Jason outside after locking up the apartment.

"So, you and Graham huh?" He questioned as they began to jog down the street.

"Yes, we were on a break for a few months but now we're working things out." She replied. "What about you? Anyone special back home?"

"Nah, I've been in the Navy since I was seventeen. I was more focus on my career then my love life." He explained as they turned a corner, waving to people as they go by.

"The Navy? What was your rank?" She asked looking over to him.

"I was a Captain but I got hurt in the war and I was discharged with honor." Jason shrugs his shoulders. "I do miss my mates and the sea but I missed my cousin more. She was just a kid when I enlisted so I went to go get her and be a family again. What I didn't know was that she had a kid while I was gone."

"Or everything else that happen to her." He muttered as they finally came to a stop at the end of the docks.

"You were serving our country. You're a hero, Jason." She placed a hand on his arm. "You should be proud. I bet you're parents would be proud of you too." Jason sends her a small smile.

"Thanks, I hope that too." They drink their water and ate their fruit then head back to the apartment. They each took a turn using the bathroom then head to Granny's. As they walked into the diner, Hunter raised an eyebrow at Emma's shirt.

"Isn't that mom's shirt?" She asked Henry when she sat down next to him.

"Yep, but she won't notice it's gone." He replied. They all looked up as Mary Margaret enters the diner. "She's here."

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?" Emma tells him as Mary Margaret sits down next to her.

"He woke up." She said, they all look at her shocked.

"What?" Emma, Jason, and Hunter questioned in unison.

"I knew it." Henry states as he perks up in his seat. Hunter places a hand on his shoulder to calm him.  
"What do you mean by 'woke up', Mary Margaret?" She asked her friend.

"Well, he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand." Mary Margaret explained.

"He's remembering!" Henry exclaimed to the adults. Jason raised a hand to quiet him.

"What did the doctor say?" He questioned a bit unsure about this revelation.

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened." Mary Margaret tells them.

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again." Henry replied as he started to pack his things and was about to head out of the restaurant when Hunter grabbed the back of his sweater.

"Hold on, kid." She told him then looked back to the others.  
"If I got through to him, if we made a connection . . ." Emma interrupted Mary Margaret.

"You don't believe . . ." She trailed off when she caught the dirty look from Hunter.

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him." Hunter threw up her hand in exasperation before escorting Henry and Jason to her car. Why couldn't they just believe in Henry about the curse, even if it was just a little bit.

"It get's to you, doesn't it?" Hunter glances at Jason for a moment then looks back the road. "That they brush off Henry's belief like that."

"I just know how it feels not to be believe in and I don't want Henry to feel like that." She whispered so Henry wouldn't hear her as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. The group entered the hospital arriving just in time to see the ICU room surrounded by doctors and nurses.

"You're right - he's waking up." Henry stated as the adults stare on in shock. Graham showed up in front of them and pushed them back.

"Henry, you should stay back." Hunter grabbed her brother by his shoulder and pulled him back to her.

"Graham? What's going on?" She asked him before Mary Margaret pushed in front of her.

"Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" She questioned worriedly.

"He's missing." He tells her then they notice Regina in the room. Regina quickly notices them and approaches them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked them then turned to Henry. "And you - I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Mary Margaret asked them.

"We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle." Graham explained to her.

"What did you do?" Henry asked their mother accusingly. Regina looks at him in shock.

"You think I had something to do with this?" She questioned.

"It is curious that the mayor is here." Emma replied. Regina turned a stony glare towards the blonde.

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact." She stated.

"You know him?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here." Hunter looked at her mother, curiously. She didn't remember her mother helping this man at all.

"Mayor Mills saved his life." Dr. Whale explained as he walked towards the group, pausing slightly at the death glare he got from the younger female Mills.

"Will he be okay?" Dr. Whale turns to Mary Margaret to escape the look of death.

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipedream." Everyone tensed in worry.

"Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking." Emma told them.

"That's what we're doing? Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you." Regina tells Emma as she grabs Henry away from Hunter. Hunter jerks back in shock and hurt. That barb had sounded like it was directed at her as well. "Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting." She turns to Graham.

"Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious." Then she leaves draggin Henry behind her. Hunter watches them leave before turning back to the others.

"I think I'm going to head home, I still have some unpacking to do. You guys have this pretty under control." She said then began to walked to the exit.

"Hunter." Graham called after her as he caught up to her. "Here." He drops a key into her hand. She stares at it for a moment then looks back at him with a smile.

"Thank you." She told him and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll bring something home for dinner." He replied before stealing another kiss from her then goes back to the others. Hunter leaves the hospital and gets into her car. Just as she was about to start the car, she jumps in surprise as someone gets into the car.

"Jason?" She asked confused looking at the man in question.

"They had enough people looking for John Doe. So I thought I could help you unpack?" He explained with a shrug. "It could be a way for us to get know each other better." Hunter sent him a gentle smile.

"I would love that." She said then drove them back to the apartment. When they entered the apartment, they went straight to work on putting Hunter's things away. They told each other stories of their childhood, about the shenanigans they got into. Jason had noticed that it was harder for Hunter to remember things from her childhood but she could tell him all about Henry's. In turn, he would tell her about some of the moments he remember with his mother from when he was a toddler.

"Your mother sounds amazing." She told him as she took her jewelry box out of her bag. Jason stared at the box for a moment.

"She really was amazing and strong." Hunter pauses and looks at him. "I'm grateful she gave me this chance to be with Emma. I know it was hard for her to let me go." Jason said with a dazed expression before shaking his head.

"So, what's in the box?" He points to it as he shuts a drawer.

"Oh, just some jewelry that my mother got me. I don't really wear them, not one for shiny trinkets." She puts the box on top of the dresser. "But the box is the only thing I have that my father gave me before he passed away. So, I guess I keep it for sentimental reasons."

"Hmmm." Jason nods his head keeping an eye on the box.

"I'm going to go call Graham, see how the manhunt is going." She told him and left the room. Jason waited for her to start talking before heading towards the box. He opens it and pulls out a silver charm bracelet from his pocket.

"God, I really hope this works." He whispered to himself then gently closes the box and leaves the room. As he enters the living room, Hunter ends her call with Graham. "So, how goes the manhunt?"

"Well, they found him." Hunter fiddles with her phone causing Jason to raise an eyebrow.

"And?" He prompted as he crossed his arms.

"His wife showed up." Jason's arms dropped.

"Oh." Hunter nodded.

"Yep. I feel bad for Mary. I think she sort of likes him." She said as she dropped onto the couch. Jason sits down next to her. "Graham's bringing Granny's for dinner, I hope that's okay."

"Yea, totally fine." He answered as his phone pings. He digs it out of his pocket and looks at the screen. "It's Emma. Saids she rooming with Mary Margaret."

"Awesome, I'm so excited that you guys decide to stay." Hunter told him as she went to the kitchen to set up the table for dinner. Jason watched from the couch with a small smile.

"Me too. Me too."

 


	6. Part Three

Killian chuckled at the young princess's blunt statement and pats the young girl on the head.

"I'm sure it's not always boring, little lamb." He said as he hands back her sword, his sleeve raising and showing a tattoo of a name. Odette slowly takes it as she reads the name then looks up at him, violet purple clashing with ocean blues.

"Who's Milah?" Killian stares at her in shock and she points to his wrist. "The name on your wrist. Who is she?" Killian pulls his sleeve back down to cover the name as he thought about what to tell the curious little girl.

"She was a woman I once loved." He told her.

"What happen to her?" She questioned with a tilt of her head. Killian sighed and sat down on the ledge of the low stone wall.

"Come here, lass." He picks Odette up and sits her down next to him. "Now, listen very carefully. This is the story about how I became Captain Hook." Killian began to tell Odette his tale of losing the woman he's ever truly loved and losing his hand to that bastard crocodile, though he made sure not to use such crass words in front of the impressionable girl. Odette sat still the whole time as he told her his story, taking in every detail. At the end of the story, Odette threw herself into the pirate's arms and holds onto him tight, sobbing.

"What's wrong, lass?" Killian asked confused as he tried to comfort the crying girl.

"I'm sorry." Odette sobbed out.

"Oh, lass, it's not your fault." He gently pushes the child away and wiped away her flowing tears.

"No one deserves to have their true love be taken away." She tells him as she begins to hiccup.

"Ah, but that's the thing princess." Odette looks up at him and found him looking out towards the sea their castle reside by. "Villains don't get happy endings." Odette shakes her head vehemently.

"You're wrong." She jumps up to stand on the wall wobbling slightly causing Killian to jerk in surprise and raise his hand and hook out to steady her. "Even villains should get happy endings and true love or life would be pointless." Killian looked at the girl in astonishment.

"You're very bright for your age, little lamb." Odette wrinkled her nose.

"Not a lamb, I'm a swan." She told him while putting her hands on her hips. Killian raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"And why a swan?" He questioned.

"My grandmother cursed me so that I'd turn into a swan on my sixteenth birthday." She jumps down off the wall then turns back to the pirate. "That's why mama won't let me doing anything or go outside the castle. So, Snow tells me all kinds of stories about her travels with papa and the books from the library."

"Why on Earth would your grandmother curse you?" Killian asked as she put her toys away.

"Dunno." She shrugged her frail shoulders. "Mama told me I was only a few days old when it happened." Killian noticed the spirit slightly drain out of the girl as footsteps quickly approached them.  
"Odette!" The girl in questioned glances at Killian. "Odette, where are you!" Odette sighs as her mother enters the courtyard. "There you are." The Queen grabbed her child's arm. "Why didn't you answer me? And what are you doing out here without a coat?" Killian slowly followed after Regina and Odette, watching Regina scold the young girl. As soon as they reached the dining hall, Odette yanked her arm out of her mother's hold and raced over to her father.

"Ah! There you are, Odette." The King smiled to his daughter then to his guest.

"I was playing pirates with Killian, papa." Odette told her father as he helped her into her chair and place food on her plate.

"Is that so?" Leopold questioned as he looked back at Killian. "My daughter is quite gifted with a sword."

"That she is, your Majesty." Killian agreed while looking at the Queen from the corner of his eye. The woman was glaring darkly at her plate but made sure to change her expression to a smile whenever someone looked at her directly. "I believe she could become quite the sword master if she has the proper training."

"Are you skilled in the art of sword mastery, Captain?" Leopold asked causing everyone to look at him perplexed.

"Your Majesty?" Killian questioned.

"Well, are you?" The king repeated. Killian stared at him for a moment.

"I think I'm rather fair when it comes to a sword, yes." He answered. Leopold nods his head and leans back in his chair.

"How would you mind about teaching Odette the way of sword fighting during your stay?" Killian's jaw dropped in shock along with Regina's. Odette's eyes lite up with glee and she turns to Killian waiting for his answer anxiously. Killian stares at the ecstatic princess and knew he couldn't let the hopeful girl down.

"It would be my honor to teach the young Princess." Killian replied with a bow of his head as he hid his smile as Odette squealed in delight. Leopold chuckled happily and gently quieted his child.

"Wonderful! You can start her training after her tutoring lessons." The king answered and everyone went back to their breakfast with Odette bouncing in her seat. Once they were all done, Snow helps Odette from her seat and bids farewell to the adults then takes Odette to their study room for their lessons. Odette sighs in boredom as their tutor drones on and on about the history of their Kingdom.

"Ettie, sit up and pay attention. This is very important for us to know for when we take over the Kingdom." Snow whispered to her slouching sister.

"But it's boring and you'll be the one to rule the Kingdom, not me." Odette huffed as she straightened herself out. Snow frowned at her sister's slight disinterest about their future. She sighed and turned back to the tutor. Odette was only six, she still had many years to change her mind and become the proper princess their father wanted them to be. Soon, their lessons were wrapped up and their tutor released them. Odette quickly ran as fast as she could to her room so she could change into some of her pants that she wore for riding. Once she was changed, she raced to the room Killian was staying in.

"Killian! Killian!" She shouted as she bangs on the door.

"All right, all right." Killian chuckled as he opened the door. Odette gave him a bright smile and grabbed his hook without a second thought as she dragged him to the courtyard. Killian let a small smile grace his lips as he let the little princess pull him along. He's felt more emotions in the few days of his stay here then he had in almost over three hundred years. Once they reached the courtyard, Odette went to her toy box for the wooden swords. She trots back over to Killian and hands him a sword.

"All right, lass. Ready for your first lesson?" Killian asked her as they moved into the stander position to fight.

"I was born ready!" She answered causing him to laugh then he launched at her, swinging. She dodged and blocked his attack before returning her own. It went on like that for hours with Killian pausing the fight to correct her footing or arm movement.

"All right, I think that's enough for today." Killian said as Odette collapse to the ground panting but with a smile on her face. "You did well, little lamb." Killian praised her and sat down next to her.

"I have a good teacher." She replied.

"Aye, that you do." Killian chuckled then stand back up, holding a hand out to her. "Now, let's go get you something to eat and drink." Odette took his hand and let him help her up from the ground. He lead her to the kitchen where the servants gave them some bread and cheese with some fresh water. Odette drank from her cup of water deeply before letting out a satisfied sigh at the cool drink once she had her fill.

"Can you tell me more stories of your adventures, Killian?" She asked as she nibbled on a slice of cheese.

"Of course." He then went into telling her of his time in India until one of the servants came to get them for dinner. When they sat down at their spots at the table, Odette admittedly launched into her first sword lesson. Regina's lips thin into a straight line as her precious little girl goes on and on about her fighting with a dangerous weapon, even if it was a wooden toy. She glances at the pirate, her child's savior and obvious new idol in her innocence eyes, a spot that used to belong to herself. There had to be a way to ruin the image and bring her daughter back to her side. No one was going to get in the way of her happy ending, especially no pirate.

 


End file.
